dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Quicksand Dragon
The Quicksand Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Water and Earth elements. It's main element is Earth. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons TBA Defenses Though the spikes aren't the perfect biological defense, it still does a pretty good job of protecting the quicksand dragon. Other Abilities The quicksand dragons' sharp claws are perfect for digging in not just in sand but in almost any kind of terrain. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses TBA Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet Its way of hunting is simple, but extremely effective: it digs a hole and just waits for anything to fall in. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards Quicksand dragons are dangerous to wizards. If one falls into a quicksand dragon's pit, they will be treated like prey and likely eaten. The person who discovered them had luck that the dragon wasn't hungry (though his body scent could have helped too). DDLA has ranked them as 4. When in a park Breeding TBA Habitats Quicksand dragons can live in Water, Earth, Spooky, and Omnitats. Out of the four, it likes living in the Water and Omnitats the most. How to care for If you seem to have lost you quicksand dragon in it's habitat, check the habitat with an elevation spell first to see if there is a hole that you some missed. In not, try that spell on every sand area within the island as dragons incapable of being transported by normal magic portals. Favorite Treat Quicksand dragons like sweet treats such as Ro's Dragon Fruit Cake, Dragon Fruit, and Jelly Plants. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery This dragon was discovered by dragophobian Becker Ploop. Normally he doesn't care about dragons, but that's hard when you fall into a pit trap of them. Luckily, the dragon wasn't hungry and carried Becker out. He named the dragon and then ran away as quickly as he could. Origin of Name This dragon is not named after quicksand. Not very creative explorer Becker Ploop named this dragon because the sand flew away so quickly when the dragon burrowed. Others said quicksand is actually an existing word. But same story as the Line River, he wouldn't listen. Breeding Problems This dragon is known for long, but only recently became available in parks. After each dragon is discovered, research is put on it, and then a Genomancy spell is casted to make this dragon breedable in parks. Each dragon has a unique spell for this. The problem is, for some reason the quicksand dragon had a very complex spell, and nobody was able to find it for some reason. Turns out that all this time, they mistook "Genomancy" for "Geomancy" and geomancers were sent to research it! No wonder they found nothing. Strange it only happened with this dragon...? Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Water Category:Earth Category:Discoveries of Becker Ploop Category:Inhabitants of the Bogs of Squlg Category:DDLA Rank 4